


Во имя всего того, что между нами было

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-20
Updated: 2008-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-15 15:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для keidi на заявку из трёх ключевых слов: "кимоно", "невеста" и "упадничество".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Во имя всего того, что между нами было

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keidi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=keidi).



> Я правда-правда очень люблю кансайцев. И ДжинДжина. И Китаяму. *_*  
> Я слушала сольник Йоко, я видела ConfUsion, я очень перед ним извиняюсь. Это было написано ДО.  
> Вообще-то я абсолютно не умею писать, но чего не сделаешь ради Кейди! ♥

Когда Йокояма Ю, подобно божественному шторму, сметающему армады врагов на своём пути, ворвался в рабочий кабинет, который в данный момент времени занимал Такизава Хидеаки, Такизава смотрел на монитор ноутбука, стоящего на столе перед ним. Йокояма был убедителен. Был страстен. И красноречив. Он отчаянно жестикулировал, сыпал эпитетами и за целых шесть минут не сказал ни одной пошлой шутки, придуманной им самим, что характеризовало состояние, в котором он пребывал, как «отчаянно серьёзное».   
Сравнение с «божественным штормом» сегодня утром придумал сам Йоко, впечатлённый найденной в Интернете хентайной мангой, действие которой происходило во времена Токугавы. Такизава же шесть минут думал о том, что Йоко говорит много, и не по делу, и вообще раздражает. Отвлекает. От экрана.  
\- Ну Такки, ну во имя всего того, что между нами было! – Йоко картинно заломил руки и уставился на сидящего напротив Такизаву.  
\- Ничего между нами не было. – Весьма убедительно ответил Такки. И бросил короткий взгляд на экран ноутбука.  
\- Ну не было… - Йоко не стал настаивать на очевидном, с размахом плюхнулся в соседнее кресло. – Тогда во имя того, чего между нами никогда не будет, особенно если один кансаец будет держать свой длинный язык за зубами? Такки, я же это сделаю, ты меня знаешь. Объявлю на всю Японию, что ты… что мы… Не знаю, спали вместе. Звучит неубедительно? Пили вместе. Много пили. И девочек приплету. Караоке, праздник, ты знаешь, как молодёжь сейчас развлекается. Придумаю что-нибудь. Начну приставать к тебе во время новогоднего концерта. Зацелую досмерти, ни один оператор этого кадра не пропустит.  
Такизаве сначала явно не понравилось слово «девочки», а на последней фразе он и вовсе перестал игнорировать Йоко, пялясь на всё тот же ноутбук, и начал недовольно хмуриться. На рабочем столе, видимо, был открыт какой-то очень важный файл. А его отвлекали.  
\- Как бы я хорошо к тебе не относился, Йокояма-кун, это просто невозможно. То, о чём ты тут просишь. Я не могу сделать тебя частью Бутокана. Ярачча с ребятами там танцевать будут, знаешь ли.  
\- И чтооо? Я умею танцевать! Я хороший джоннис, а каждый джоннис это умеет, ничего сложного, ногу сюда, ногу туда, повилял попой и фанатки в восторге. – Иногда Йоко и сам гордился своей способностью парой фраз делать очевидно сложные вещи неочевидно простыми или хотя бы выполнимыми. – Даже Аканиши так умеет, а, между нами мальчиками, - он положил локти на стол и придвинулся к Такки ближе, - а между нами мальчиками, любой кансаец способен выполнить задачу, на которой стоит гриф «это может даже Аканиши».   
\- Нет, Йоко, между-нами-мальчиками, но так танцевать ты не умеешь. Танцевать так, чтобы публика тебя на руках носила не только за умение уболтать даже Китагаву.  
\- Почему нет? Мне же позволили провести собственный концерт. И не один, между прочим. И что я, по-твоему, там делать должен – петь? – Йоко нарочито громко засмеялся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что ему нисколько не обидна эта идея.  
Логика поражала.  
Такизава вновь внимательно посмотрел на экран, как бы пытаясь подобрать правильные слова, вдохновившись фотографией, установленной на рабочем столе. В голове вертелись мысли. Про правильность линий. Выверенность шагов. Красоту жестов. Магию движений, когда танцует каждый пальчик, каждый мускул под этой полурасстегнутой белой рубашкой подчиняется своей собственной мелодии.   
Йоко помахал рукой перед застывшим в маске вечного блаженства лицом Такизавы, отгоняя посторонние мысли о чьих-то там бёдрах и плавных движениях длинных ног. Такки растерянно моргнул, откашлялся и попробовал зайти с другой стороны:  
\- А зачем тебе вообще это понадобилось, Йокояма-кун? Займись чем-нибудь другим! Концертом тем же… Снимись в дораме… О! ты же снимаешься в одной дораме с Аканиши-куном и Тагучи-куном?  
\- В том-то всё и дело! Они меня достали, я хочу в отпуск. – В голос Йоко прокрались прежние трагичные нотки. И он принялся злобно сплетничать. – Между прочим, у этого Тагучи не всё в порядке с головой. То его абсолютно невозможно оторвать от приставки, то, как только кто-то входит в комнату, он превращается в слюнявого идиота и начинает шутить по поводу и без. Шутить, Такки! В моём присутствии. Я серьёзно оскорблён.  
\- Ну болтай с Аканиши. Он нормальный парень, только придуривается иногда. Но это же ненадолго.  
\- Этот Аканиши, между прочим, тоже себе на уме. Сначала делает вид, что на дух не переносит Тагучи и будет дубасить того по заднице до тех пор, пока съёмки не кончатся, а потом по-идиотски слюняво пялится на то, как несчастного переодевают в платье невесты и заставляют бегать по съёмочной площадке! И пялится он, между прочим, на ту же самую задницу, хочу я вам сказать, потому что…  
\- Я понял-понял, Йоко, твои высокие моральные качества всегда служили эталоном для поколений и поколений людей, ежедневно одевающихся в перья, блёстки и обтягивающие розовые лосины. Это всё, что ты можешь мне сказать? – Такки устало потёр переносицу и попытался по-деловому подойти к вопросу: сколько раз нужно ударить Йоко по голове, чтобы тот испарился из кабинета, в котором он… пытается работать! Работать, ладно? С экрана ноутбука ему ответили тёплым понимающим взглядом.  
\- На самом деле я хотел пожаловаться, что меня тоже одели в подвенечное платье, а Аканиши всё равно продолжал глупо пялиться на Тагучи, думая, что тот не видит. Дурак, знал бы он, какое зрелище пропускает!  
Такки немедленно начинает хихикать.   
\- Так о чём ты говоришь ваша дорама? О чём таком два слюнявых идиота и ты, друг мой Йокояма, могут поведать Японии? Кстати, а девушки там есть? Переключился бы на них.  
\- Обижаешь, Такки! Меня Субару загнобит. И это неспортивно.  
Готовую вырваться улыбку Такизава просто проглотил.  
\- В любом случае, отстань от меня. В танцевальный юнит я тебя не пущу, ты мне детей испортишь. Займись делом! Нечего тут изображать из себя упадничество, ты здоровый молодой парень. Поработай. Организуй концерт, фестиваль, благотворительный ужин в честь Джулии-самы!! Меня не приглашать не надо, спасибо за беспокойство, мы с ней не разговариваем. Всё, вон.  
И уставился на экран, привлекая все свои актёрские способности, чтобы показать, что он, Такизава, работает. Занят очень важным делом. Важным настолько, что ему, Такизаве, нет до дурацких проблем Йоко никакого дела, когда он и со своими справиться не успева… 

Экран. Сердце на мгновение перестаёт биться, а волновавшая его мгновение назад мысль прерывается. Рука, мягко лежащая на отвороте насыщенно-лилового кимоно, практически отводит его в сторону, приоткрывая обнажённую кожу, тёплую и нежную, даже на фотографии. О нет. Фотосессия всё-таки слишком хороша. Такизава не одобряет. Он не желает, чтобы всякие посторонние пялились на эту шею, и ломаную линию ключиц, и тёмный сосок, виднеющийся из-под лёгкого костюма. 

\- Ещё одна потрясающая фотка Имаи-куна, которую не увидит этот мир?   
До чего же противный голос! Йоко до сих пор не испарился, а встал за таккиным плечом и стал нагло пялиться на самое дорогое. Всё так, как Такизава представлял. Слюняво и по-идиотски.  
– Вон, Йоко. Иначе я забуду, почему когда-то считал тебя другом.  
\- Собутыльником ты меня считал, Такки, собутыльником. Ладно, вижу, риса тут с вами не сваришь, пойду попристаю к кому-нибудь другому. Глядишь, в Hey!Say!JUMP меня возьмут.  
Но Такки уже не обращал на него внимания, пальцы быстро порхали по клавишам, набирая письмо: «Прошу прощения… Фотографии не подходят образу группы… Было приятно с вами работать… Искренние заверения… Надеюсь, искренне ваш… Благодарю вас, но образцы я оставлю себе».


End file.
